


Hands

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Helping Hand [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Beta Roger, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Brian, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Pregnant with the triplets Brian and John share a moment with their new found third.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopper84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/gifts).



> Uh, okay so this happened. Not sure where it came from but I wrote it today in a boring as hell meeting, so here you go. 
> 
> A gift for ahopper84 since she encouraged me to make these three a thing. Thanks, lovie!

John couldn’t keep his hands off his belly. He was 14 weeks along and already he was almost as large as he had been with Evelyn. And every time John looked at him, fat and round with their triplets, Brian could practically feel the desire radiating from the Alpha. Right now it wasn’t so bad, the other man’s clever hands rubbing soothing circles over his large naked belly while pressing kisses over his neck and mating mark. Brian moaned as John nibbles on the sensitive skin, his cock hardening and the smell of his slick filling the air as he could feel slick leaking from his hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned out as fingers moved from his belly to tease sensitive nipples and he arched as much as he could into the touch. John chuckled breathlessly against the skin of his neck, pinching at the nub again, making Brian moan out long and loud. It was a good thing his mum had Evelyn for the day and Roger was out doing the shopping because this wasn’t going to be a quiet coupling. 

While John’s left hand teased at his chest, the bassist’s right hand teased at his open fluttering wet hole and Brian closed his eyes and tossed his head back at the feeling of those amazing fingers dancing around his hole, spreading slick everywhere before pressing inside with a wet sound, his body clenching around the intrusion, trying to pull the fingers deeper into him. 

John was panting in his ear as he twisted his fingers just so, playing his prostate like his bass, “Feel good baby?” 

“Fucking fuck, John!” Brian moaned out, bearing down on those fingers trying to get them even deeper inside him. “Please, more!” 

John chuckled against his ear, pressing a kiss to his hair slipping a third finger inside him, still teasing his nipples with his other hand. The Omega felt his eyes roll back in his head and he trembled in his mate’s arms as John moved and twisted and thrust into him with those sinful fingers. 

“More,” he moaned out, request turning breathy as he felt John’s pinky pressing to his hole before sliding inside easily. Oh god, four of John’s fingers were inside him and fucking hell he needed more. He panted helplessly as John tugged at his nipples, the abused nubs on fire with pleasure, his cock weeping steadily against his large belly. “More,” he moaned again, clenching around John’s fingers as he tried to pull away. “Your hand, John.” 

He felt more than heard John moan against his skin at his words and Brian felt more slick leak from him in anticipation of having his mate’s hand inside him. He moaned as those fingers pulled back just slightly and he left John’s thumb brush his stretched hole. Tears sprung in his eyes as that thumb slipped inside him easily, tucked into John’s palm and soon he felt his body close around John’s whole wrist. 

“Shit, fucking hell, baby,” John gasped as he shifted so he could look down where his hand was inside Brian. His whole hand inside the Omega. Brian has his eyes closed, mouth parted with pleasure as he arched down as much as he could onto John’s hand. 

“Oh god, John,” Brian opened his damp eyes to look up at John who was staring at the place where his hand disappeared into Brian's body with awe. 

The Alpha glanced up to meet his gaze and he smiled at him, before leaning up to press an open mouth kissed to his still pleasure parted lips. Brian moaned into the kiss as John’s hand shifted inside him. 

The front door slammed shut and Roger’s called greeting floated upstairs. They both froze staring at each other as they heard Roger putting the shopping away. “I’ll close the door,” John murmured in slight panic as he tried to gently pull his hand from Brian’s body. 

Brian clenched around him, reaching up to grab his shoulder at the same time. “No,” he said softly, “We haven’t been together the three of us in a while.” 

John stared at him with wide eyes before a mischievous smile crossed his face. “Is that why you wanted me to fist you? You miss Roger doing that?” He asked teasingly, twisting his hand inside Brian who whimpered at the feeling. 

“May-maybe,” he teased back, voice breathless with his pleasure. 

The Alpha stared down at him for a moment before he leaned down to kiss him sweetly, “Think you could take us both?” 

Brian almost choked on his tongue as more slick spilled around his hole soaking John’s hand and his cock twitched against his belly. “Oh god,” is all he managed to moan out. 

“Roger!” John shouted, smirking at the moaning Omega beneath him. 

“Yeah?” Roger’s voice called back, sounding like it came from the foot of the stairs. 

“Join us, we’re in the bedroom!” John called back. 

Brian could feel himself holding his breath as they both listened as Roger mounted the steps and came down the hallway to their shared bedroom. He knew what Roger would see as soon as he came to the doorway, Brian sprawled out naked propped up on a handful of pillows with John’s whole damn hand buried inside his leaking hole. 

“What’s going o-“ Roger choked on his words as he stopped in the doorway, his face going red from his sudden desire. “Holy shit,” he breathed blue eyes wide as he stared at the two of them on the bed. 

“Roger,” John almost purred, “Care to join us?” 

Blue eyes snapped over the meet Brian’s hazel and Brian gave him a smile before moaning eyes fluttering shut as John twisted his hand, knuckles pressing against his prostate as he curled his fingers inside him. Fucking hell. 

Brian was vaguely aware of the sound of Roger shedding clothes, the dull spicy smell of the Beta’s arousal filling his nose. He moaned when he felt smaller hands touched him, rough fingers teasing at his stretched open hole before pressing inside along John’s wrist. Brian gasped, his eyes flying open at the feeling, eyes going wide as he struggled to look down wishing he wasn’t as large as he was at the moment so he could see both of his lovers’ hands inside of him. 

“Oh fuck yes,” he moaned as Roger teased at his rim with a second finger, more slick spilling from him, John’s free hand teasing at his nipples, massaging the already expanding breast tissue of his chest. He had never felt this full before, not counting the birth experience which he resolutely did not think about while having sex. 

“Shit, Bri,” Roger rasped, his voice pitched as low as it would go and making Brian moan just at the sound of it, “Think you can take more?” 

John answered for him, “Give him another one, Rog.” And Brian moaned as three of Roger’s fingers and the whole of John’s hand filled him. He could feel the burn in his hips from where he had his legs spread for his lovers to kneel, and his ass ached with how far open he was stretched but he wanted more, he wanted both of them inside him like this. 

“More, please,” he begged, head thrown back, eyes closed as John moved his hand inside him, using his wrist to stretch his hole open even more for Roger to press his pinky finger into him. The overwhelming sense of fullness wasn’t enough, he needed to feel the whole of Roger’s hand inside him and he moaned, bearing down, shifting his hips, trying to find the words to beg for what he wanted, as more slick gushed out of his hole and down his lovers’ hands. 

As if reading his mind, Roger tucked his thumb into his palm and slipped the rest of his hand inside, Brian’s whole body going tense as the widest part of the drummer’s hand stretched him open before he closed around the thin wrist. Brian let out a sob as he felt his body close around the wrists of his two lovers and he gasped out a moan as John slowly started pulling his fist out, Brian vaguely aware that he was begging him not to, no please, don’t leave him yet, no please no, before the fist thrust back into him only to have Roger’s fist pull out in time with the thrust. Oh, oh fuck. 

“Hhnnnnng,” Brian tried to speak but his eyes rolled up in his head as the amazing, brilliant rhythm section of the world famous band Queen set their talents on him, fucking him in counterpoint to each other, finding a steady hard pounding rhythm making Brian moan continuously as John’s other hand played with his nipples and Roger strokes his cock in time to his thrusts. He was falling apart, he was going to die from the feeling of being stretched so open and wide and so full and the hand on his cock was now pinch the wet head and he was coming screaming and sobbing as his come painted both Roger’s hand and the underside of his belly and his hole clenched around the two hands inside him and slick gushed from his hole soaking the backs of his thighs and their hands and the bed below them and Brian’s eyes rolled back in his head and his world went dark. 

He came to slowly to the sound of Roger moaning and he cracked one eye open to see John pounding his cock into Roger’s hole. Brian let out a whimper when he realized they had used his slick to open Roger up and his noise made both other men look over. 

Brian closed his eyes again unable to handle the sight of his two sexy lovers even as his exhausted cock twitched and his gaping hole fluttered. It would be a few hours before it fully closed fully he was sure. He heard Roger let out a high pitched moan that he knew meant the blond had come and then he heard John gasp out a curse and the slick sound of the bassist’s hand on his own cock made Brian crack his eyes open again just in time to see come all over Roger’s lower belly, mixing with the Beta’s own come. 

“Fuck,” Brian breathed, shifting just enough to rest a protective hand over his baby bump. 

Roger turned his head to give him and lazy look. “Yeah, that’s a word for it,” he chuckled, making a face as John used his shin for leverage so he could climb off the bed onto shaky legs. 

The Alpha turned a critical eye on both his mate and their lover. “C’mon, bath time,” he reached for Roger and hauled him up, slapping his ass playfully as he instructed him to go start the bath, before helping Brian sit up with a little more care. “Alright, baby?” He asked softly, fingers coming down to touch the Omega’s open hole. 

Brian nodded and gave his mate a content smile, “Perfect.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to John’s lips. “Now help me get clean, I am disgusting.” 

John laughed and lead him into the bathroom where Roger was resting the temperature of the water. The Alpha passed his mate off to the grinning Beta who helped the very pregnant and achy Omega into the bathwater. John hustled back into the bedroom to presumably change the bed sheets, while Roger climbed into the bath behind Brian, cradling him between his legs, smaller hands coming around to rest on Brian’s bump. 

“You okay?” Roger asked softly, pressing a kiss to Brian’s bare shoulder. 

Brian sighed happily, letting his head fall back against Roger’s shoulder. Gazing over at the blond contentedly. “Never better,” he whispered, reaching up to thread a hand in blond locks tilting Roger’s head down so he could kiss him, their first kiss of the night, letting their tongues tangle lazily together. Brian closed his eyes as they parted, letting Roger press kisses to his face and anywhere else the blond could reach. John reentered the bathroom and knelt beside the tub, cooing at his boys before reaching out to take a washcloth and wiping them, whispering how much he loved them and how amazing they both were. 

It wasn’t long before John was bundling both of them up and ushering them to the bedroom and on to the bed, under clean sheets and warm blankets and Brian smiled contentedly as he rolled onto his side, facing Roger who pulled him close, John spooning behind him, the three of them wrapped up together for a nap before Mrs. May brought Evelyn home for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
